Dance to the beat of my heart KH, ZM
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun hates clubs and he wants Zhou Mi bad.


Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi

Dance to the Beat of my Heart

Kyuhyun hated clubs. Mostly because the songs they kept playing were really annoying and stupid. He had no idea why the other members wanted to come. He thought he truly knew who they were but apparently not. So here they were-Siwon, Sungmin, Henry, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Zhou Mi- at a club in China for no reason. They had just gone filming their 'Too Perfect' music video with those weird clothes on along with the make-up. Kyuhyun wanted to kill Eunhyuk. He wanted to walk right over to him and strangle him by the neck because he was the one. The one who suggested they should go to a club this late at night. That bastard.

Kyuhyun just wanted to go back to the dorms and go to sleep. They were only allowed a certain amount of sleep when they started out and staying at a night club for more than a few hours wasn't really helping. Maybe he could sneak out to the van when they weren't looking. With a sigh, he ordered a drink. The little umbrella in the glass that twirled when the bartender placed it in front of him.

Taking a deep sip, he spun around in the chair and watched the rest of the group. Almost laughing and coughing up his drink when he noticed some of them.

Sungmin was moving against Siwon in a way that he's never seen before and would probably only be done by professionals…or strippers. Probably strippers. Strippers moved in mysterious ways. Siwon seemed to be enjoying it. Very much. You could tell the slight flutter of his eyelids when Sungmin dropped down to the floor and grinded back up against Siwon's new friend. He never knew Sungmin could do that. He seemed so innocent and Siwon was no longer going to be a virgin tonight.

Ryeowook must have had three drinks too many because there he was in a booth. Henry was flushed deep red and practically being eaten by Ryeowook and in return, did the same. Ryeowook's hair was scrambled all over his face and Henry was fighting the urge to try not to take his clothes off in a public place and finish everything right there. It was like they were having sex…with their mouths.

Donghae and Eunhyuk at least had the decency to act normal. Normal being, not making out and grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow. BUT they were touching each other everywhere.

Kyuhyun watched them with a smile when Eunhyuk placed his hand on Donghae's thigh and traced it up to his waist. He could see the lust filled flicker of black in his eyes. Eunhyuk toyed with the button of Donghae's jeans and smirked. Kyuhyun wasn't dumb…or blind. He saw them during the video shoot and noticed how Eunhyuk had whispered to Donghae during their dance because you could see it. When you went back over the video you could see Eunhyuk turn towards Donghae for that brief second and then see them both smiling for the next few. There were intentions and words being exchanged. He was finally proven right when Donghae stood up, took Eunhyuk's arm and drug him into the bathroom.

Now, he's spotted six of the members. Counting him it would be seven. Where was Zhou Mi?

He sipped the rest of his drink and ordered another and scanned his eyes across the dance floor. Zhou Mi couldn't be that hard to find. All you had to do was look for a tall man with orange hair and REALLY nice legs. Legs that reminded him of a spider but were just as elegant.

Kyuhyun frowned when his eyes finally fell on him but he wasn't pleased at the sight. He wanted to walk over there and push the chick away and have Zhou Mi all to himself. They were conversing like they were best friends, smiling and laughing. Jealousy took over him and it was unusual for him because he rarely got jealous.

He was caught staring when Zhou Mi looked over and smirked at him with a small wave of his hand.

"Little Fucker," Kyuhyun whispered and turned away. He placed his drink on the counter and counted to ten. Developing a plan in the process. As much as he was going to hate this, the drinks that were telling him he should. The colorful drink with the festive umbrella that hung from the side. The song changed and the lights started changing different colors. His heart was racing but he got up and did the impossible.

Super Junior could dance. From all the dance lessons and the choreography from their music videos and onstage performances. The problem was that Kyuhyun still couldn't dance properly. He could do the hip swaying and what-not and move a bit but if he tried something he didn't know then he would look like a flailing fish. He was only known for his deep, sultry voice.

He walked slowly onto the dance floor and into the crowd of people, passing Sungmin and Siwon; no longer did they look like they were dancing. He knew he had Zhou Mi's attention and he liked it. Enjoyed every minute of it.

When he started dancing on the dance floor, breathing in the heat and sweat from others, he felt great. With ease, he actually started to dance and he knew he had caught some others attention because soon he could feel others around him. He could feel their hands on his body but their hands weren't Zhou Mi's. Not yet, that is.

He enjoyed every beat of the music, even if he didn't like the song. Didn't like the words they produced but danced.

"I love it when you dance Kui Xian," a voice whispered in his ear. Soft hands wrapped themselves around his waist and swiveled in time with his hips.

Kyuhyun grinned and rubbed himself against Zhou Mi like he had seen Sungmin do against Siwon. The feel of confidence that ran through his every nerve and replaced every blood cell in his body. Zhou Mi was Kyuhyun's new drink and he was intoxicating in every way.

He rubbed his hips in time against Zhou Mi and could feel his plan working. His breath hitched when those soft hands traveled around his waistband and rubbed on the skin just above in circles slowly.

Kyuhyun lifted his arms and placed them around Zhou Mi's neck.

"What else do you like?" He had asked when he pulled Zhou Mi closer to he could blow in his ear.

"I love your lips when you sing. I've always wondered what else they could do," Zhou Mi chuckled.

"Anything you want them too," Kyuhyun replied. He swiftly turned and pushed his body against Zhou Mi's.

Zhou Mi gave a slight whimper when he felt Kyuhyun rub his hard cock through his pants. He thrust his hips into Kyuhyun's hand and crushed his lips against the full lips of the male. He knew Kyuhyun was a tad drunk because he could taste the fruity drink in his mouth but oh, he enjoyed every swipe of his tongue on his. Feeling the warm, wet tongue glide across his and twirl together.

Zhou Mi turned his head sideways and every move of his lips didn't feel like it was enough. He wanted more of Kyuhyun. More of his kiss, more of his body on his and he wanted to hear that voice call his name out in sweet ecstasy.

Kyuhyun felt even more inebriated by the sweet mouth of Zhou Mi. He mentally laughed at the chick he was talking to before because here he was. At a club, half-drunk by alcohol, the other half by Zhou Mi and he was on the verge of deciding where to take him.

The song was ending, they had stopped dancing long ago and Kyuhyun pulled away to only smirk at Zhou Mi.

"Follow me," Kyuhyun seductively whispered and pulled on Zhou Mi's arm, tugging him towards the door and out the bar. The cold winter air greeted them but they would warm up…soon.

They playfully tugged at each other and laughed when Kyuhyun fumbled with the keys to unlock the back doors of the van. He threw Zhou Mi and closed the doors behind him. They didn't have much room and Zhou Mi's long legs seemed to be taking up all the room.

Before Zhou Mi could say a word, Kyuhyun drug his tongue across Zhou Mi's lips and crushed them together. He drug his tongue against the top ridges of Zhou Mi's mouth and felt the shudder he gave.

He pulled away and tore the coat off of Zhou Mi, throwing it to the front of the van along with his. His patience was wearing out and he huffed when Zhou Mi's button's wouldn't unbutton and left it to him and handled his own.

Once the shirts were off, Kyuhyun rubbed his chest against the latter's up, gave him a kiss and glided back down to Zhou Mi's pants.

"I hate it when you were pants," he grumbled. He liked the way Zhou Mi's legs felt entangled in his, how they were perfect. Since the first day he met Zhou Mi, he couldn't wait until those legs would be his and own Zhou Mi's body. He was the most gorgeous man he's ever met and it took all he had not to try to rape the poor young soul when they shook hands and saw how Zhou Mi smirk at him like he was now.

Finally, after much effort, he removed Zhou Mi's pants and had to adjust himself so he could get them off his long legs. He firmly placed his hand on Zhou Mi's hard member and massaged them slowly through the fabric. Pressing down even harder when Zhou Mi had arched into the touch.

"Kui Xian! I hate it when you tease me," Zhou Mi whimpered.

"It's only because I enjoy your face when I do," Kyuhyun said, reaching out to remove the hair that fell near Zhou Mi's eye.

"Fuck you!"

"I should be the one saying that seeming as though I'm the one on top this time."

Zhou Mi rolled his eyes but hissed when Kyuhyun removed his briefs. Zhou Mi laced his legs around Kyuhyun's waist for a hint of what he wanted until he realized something.

"It's not fair that you still have pants on," Zhou Mi argued.

"Fine." With that said, Kyuhyun stood up as best as he could but hovered over when he had to bend down against the roof of the van. In one motion he removed his pants and boxers, feeling a little too proud of his appearance.

He placed himself over Zhou Mi's waist and circled his waist against his. Zhou Mi mewled at the touch of Kyuhyun's throbbing skin on his own and closed his eyes when he felt a rough hand wrap their fingers around him.

"Which one. Hand or mouth?" Kyuhyun asked, clenching and unclenching Zhou Mi's cock.

"How about your ass," Zhou Mi groaned, trying to thrust into Kyuhyun's hand for any friction he could obtain. He hated it when Kyuhyun would wait and do as he pleased with whatever he pleased. This man would ruin him in only a matter of moments.

"Ooh~! Snappy aren't we?" Kyuhyun chuckled, "But sadly, I didn't bring anything."

"Are you serious?" Zhou Mi scoffed, "just take it raw."

"I don't want to," Kyuhyun complained.

"You whiny Bitch."

Kyuhyun smirked, "I love it when you speak like that to me in Chinese." He bent down and ran his tongue along side the shaft of Zhou Mi. Using his spit to lube him to make the ride easier. He kissed the tip of Zhou Mi's cock and wrapped his whole mouth around him until he could feel the pre-come, using all his strength to hold down the harsh movements of the Chinese man under him.

"Make up your fucking mind," Zhou Mi cursed, moaning when the cold hair wrapped his body.

"Why don't you just shut up."

Kyuhyun pulled back, picking up the sticky pre-come from his own with his index finger and rubbing it on Zhou Mi's. He smirked and lifted himself until he was leveled over Zhou Mi. Without any preparation he guided Zhou Mi's dick into him and inhaled sharply at the pain that riveted through his spine and racked every bone. Mentally thanking himself for trying to lube Zhou up as best as he could because he wasn't sure if he could of taken the pain if he didn't.

He kept both of his hands on Zhou mi and pushed him down as much as he could so Zhou Mi wouldn't cause him anymore pain than necessary. Slowly, he inched down and with every movement both him and Zhou Mi gave little mewls of pleasure and discomfort.

All Kyuhyun had to do was reassure himself that it would get better. He breathed heavily when he finally made it and looked at Zhou Mi through wanting eyes. Zhou Mi had placed his hands on both of Kyuhyun's thighs and trailed them up and down, waiting so Kyuhyun could adjust himself. He was trying really hard not to hurt him anymore.

With a deep breath, Kyuhyun swiveled his hips around Zhou Mi and felt him squirm a little. Creating a greater arousal that, in the end, would be greater. He only lifted himself up once and moaned, tossing his head back and bending down to cover his cries with Zhou Mi's lips. He hadn't noticed he stopped because he suddenly felt Zhou Mi thrust into him. Pulling back, he bit his bottom and lifted up and back down. The sound of skin on skin echoing around the van and the sloppy sound of kisses and moans of pleasure.

"Kui Xian~!" Zhou Mi called out when Kyuhyun picked up his pace.

Kyuhyun stopped, swiveled his hips likes he did before and started over again but this time when he had thrust down he felt the rising pleasure build up when Zhou Mi would hit his prostate every time. He felt blinded by white every time he fell back down and had stopped, his head falling on Zhou Mi's chest.

Zhou Mi placed his hands on Kyuhyun and thrust into him harder and with more determination.

"Ah~!" Kyuhyun screamed, his fist clenching and toes curling when he was pushed over the edge. He covered Zhou Mi's moist stomach with white and gave a deep, sultry moan and clenched his eyes when Zhou Mi came. Both of them breathing heavily.

Zhou Mi laced his fingers in Kyuhyun's hair and pushed the soaked strands out of his face. He lifted him and the tired male up and pulled himself out of Kyuhyun.

They both jumped when they heard a knock on the tinted windows. Thankfully they were all steamed up from earlier so whoever was on the other side couldn't see.

"The doors locked," the voice whined.

"Where's the key?"

"I gave it Kyuhyun," Sungmin slurred.

"Well, where's Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk hiccupped.

"I don't know."

Donghae chuckled, "I saw him earlier but I lost him after that."

Kyuhyun could just picture Donghae smirking and giving Eunhyuk a blink.

"Henry! Ryeowook! Do that somewhere else!" Siwon snapped.

"Fuck you!" Henry cursed.

"Hey~! Where's Zhou Mi?"

"Did you just notice he was gone?" Donghae laughed.

"Someone just find Kyuhyun so we can go home." Siwon sighed. He sounded like the only one that wasn't drunk.

"Why? So you could finally fuck Sungmin?" Eunhyuk laughed.

Kyuhyun looked at Zhou Mi with wide-eyes and covered his laugh with his hand.

"Do you think we should unlock the door?" Kyuhyun whispered.

Zhou Mi paused, listened to the bickering outside, then shook his head. "No, I'm enjoying this. They can wait a little longer."

"Eunhyuk, your just jealous," Sungmin said.

"I have Fishy here. How can I possibly be jealous?"

"Where the fuck did Henry and Ryeowook go?" Siwon exclaimed.

"Because your not the only one who got ass tonight."

"Fuck you!"

"Only if you want me to," Sungmin hiccupped then gave a small chuckle.

"Hyukie, no! No starting fights. Siwon! Get away from my monkey," Donghae warned.

"Tell him to keep his mouth shut!"

"Come one Siwon baby~! I want another drink."

Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi looked at each other with a smile, Kyuhyun leaning against Zhou Mi's chest as their legs entangled. "Yeah, they can wait. I like this better."


End file.
